


Sugarcane

by KamikazeSoundSociety



Series: The Depravity Series [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Incest Play, Jealousy, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeSoundSociety/pseuds/KamikazeSoundSociety
Summary: The sofa beside her sinks down and Daddy’s sitting down next to her, uncomfortably close. He reaches out and wraps his hand around her knee. “Tina,” he says, very sweetly, “you’re not old enough to be sleeping with boys like him, honey.”Resentment flares in Tina’s chest, hot and unpleasant. “But old enough for you?” she spits back, only to regret it instantly when Daddy’s hand tightens on her leg, then loosens. He rubs her gently, like he’s soothing a scared horse, and she leans into it. He wraps his arm around her and she quietly revels in the sensation of her skin against his smart shirt.He presses a kiss to her bare shoulder. “If you wanted it, baby, all you had to do was say so,” he says, and then he’s leaning forward, caging her in against the sofa. Tina leans back, trying to scoot away, but there’s nowhere to go. She ends up flat on her back, Daddy looming over her.





	Sugarcane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> I asked [my tumblr](http://kamikazesoundsociety.tumblr.com/) followers for the kinkiest, most fucked up prompts they could think of. If I failed to write at least a couple of lines for each prompt, I lost. [Second-Salemite](http://second-salemite.tumblr.com/) (known as brittlelimbs on AO3) sent me the following prompt:
>
>>   
>  _guilty daddy graves fucks his baby girl tina into her first period -- she always was a late bloomer._   
> 
> 
> I didn't manage guilty (oops), and I've left the age ambiguous, so you can imagine this is just not-gentle-DDLG, incest play/age play/dubcon roleplay if you prefer. 

“Tina,” he says, calm like the eye of a hurricane. “What’s this?”

Tina looks up from where she’s lounging on the sofa with her book, only for her eyes to grow round like saucers. In his hand, he’s holding a little box of condoms, opened, the card lid half-torn.

“Uh, uh,” she stammers, snapping the book shut. “We – at school, we were doing, sex ed, and Queenie and I just wanted to see what, uh, what a condom looked like.” She crosses her arms in front of herself defensively.

“Is that so, baby?” he asks. He pins her with his eyes, coolly amused, and Tina shrinks back.  “Funny, school doesn’t start for another four weeks. And Queenie and her family left for California yesterday, you told me so yourself.”

“That, uh, I mean – we did sex ed before summer vacation started. That’s when I bought them.” Tina twists her fingers together, trying very hard not to look away.

“Oh?” Percy says with interest. He opens the box and fishes out a receipt. “They must have had the date wrong at the checkout counters. This is dated to the day before yesterday, baby girl.”

Tina quails, no match for her Daddy’s impassive gaze. She stares down at her feet, hands twisting together, looking horribly flushed. She’s wearing shorts and a bikini top; the flush extends down to her collarbones.

“There are condoms missing from this box,” Percy continues. Tina shifts uncomfortably in her seat. “Why’s that, Teenie?”

God, she just wishes the ground below her would swallow her whole. “I gave two to Queenie,” she says. “In case – for California. I – I used the other one,” she mutters shortly.

She hears Daddy’s sharp intake of breath. “ _Did_ you now,” he says.

She nods miserably. “With – with Newt,” she admits, face flaming. She and Newt have been drifting aimlessly around one another for months. She just thought – she’d only wanted –

The sofa beside her sinks down and Daddy’s sitting down next to her, uncomfortably close. He reaches out and wraps his hand around her knee. “Tina,” he says, very sweetly, “you’re not old enough to be sleeping with boys like him, honey.”

Resentment flares in Tina’s chest, hot and unpleasant. “But old enough for you?” she spits back, only to regret it instantly when Daddy’s hand tightens on her leg, then loosens. He rubs her gently, like he’s soothing a scared horse, and she leans into it. He wraps his arm around her and she quietly revels in the sensation of her skin against his smart shirt.

He presses a kiss to her bare shoulder. “If you wanted it, baby, all you had to do was say so,” he says, and then he’s leaning forward, caging her in against the sofa. Tina leans back, trying to scoot away, but there’s nowhere to go. She ends up flat on her back, Daddy looming over her.

“What – what – “ she gasps. He trails fingers from her shoulder to her collarbones and up to her face, brushing her lips. She darts her tongue out and wets them reflexively.

“And how did it measure up, darling?” he asks. “Did you enjoy him as much as you enjoy me?” He rubs her cheek and cards his hand into her hair. He leans forward, pressing a kiss that could almost be described as _chaste_ against her lips. But it’s not chaste, it couldn’t be chaste, not when she can feel him, massive, heavy, against her thigh.

“No – no,” she stammers, but she’s not sure what she’s saying _no_ to.

Daddy chuckles. He trails his hand down her front, letting her feel the drag of his palm over her belly before he undoes the top buttons of her shorts. Tina squirms, red-faced.

“I’ll tell mom!” Tina says, high and panicky, and Percy laughs in her face.

“ _I’ll tell mom_ ,” he mocks back at her, fingers biting into the skin of her thighs. “Go on then, baby girl, you tell your mom.” He traces the puffy outline of her pussy through her shorts, sees her eyelashes tremble. The fabric is soaked through. “See if she cares. You’ve still got another ten days before you go back to hers. I bet she doesn’t even know you _had_ a boyfriend.”

Tina shakes her head. “Newt’s not – he’s not my – “ she tries, but Daddy ignores her.

He gathers her wrists together, wrapping one hand around them both and pinning them to one side. “You want this,” he says to her, pressing against her and rutting up so she can feel how fucking _hard_ she’s made him. He masturbated twice this morning and he’s a thirty-seven year old man, not some fucking teenager, and _this_ is what she does to him, tempting little witch. “Did Newt do this to you, too? Did he hold you down and use you? Huh?”

He yanks the bikini top up, baring her, and she arches up like she’s showing off for him. “Daddy – Daddy,” she says, keening. She’s tugging at her wrists weakly but without much force, pinned as she is underneath him.

“Or did you let him?” he continues, “Did you walk up to him like this, like now, half naked? Did you encourage him like you encourage me?”

He attacks her mouth and she opens, soft and pliant, letting him sweep in his tongue and trace the contours of her teeth. He sucks down on her lower lip and Tina gasps; and then she’s kissing him _back_ , giving as good as she’s getting. Their teeth clash and Percy’s lip is bruised, and he’s probably bitten Tina’s tongue, but she’s still pushing back, eager and insistent. When he pulls away to breathe properly, a long string of saliva connects their lips.

She looks up at him, eyes dark. “Daddy,” she says again, but this time it’s hushed. Deliberately, slowly, she rolls her hips against him.

“Fucking _Christ_ ,” he swears under his breath. He leans back, snakes one hand down the front of her body and into her shorts, into her underwear. He rubs the back of his fingers against the hair there, watching her intently as her nipples pebble; she looks back at him but succumbs to that silly teenage self-consciousness, flushing pink and closing her eyes. He shoves her shorts down, pulled by her belt loops.

He’s still got Tina’s thin wrists pinned effortlessly beside her head, but she’s not wriggling to get free. The tendons of her thighs flicker and there’s a high flush on her cheeks. Slowly, slowly, he rubs his thumb over the seam of her, hidden by short dark curls and plain cotton underwear.

His fingers glide through her slick. She’s so soaked he can smell her, thighs rubbing together. She’s blushing so prettily, trying to hide her face.

“Fuck, baby,” he says, voice rougher than he meant. “Are you wet for me?”

Tina’s eyes are squeezed shut and she tosses her head from side to side. “Y-Y-Yes, Daddy,” she bites out. He deliberately dips his thumb in, ever so gently, tracing it down and circling her entrance. Tina gasps, knees jerking open, fingers curling against his wrist.

Percy pulls her legs open, hooking his hand behind her knees and drawing them up and apart. She doesn’t resist him; lets him manoeuver her wonderfully exposed, knees up by her waist, bent in two. He rewards her with a gentle caress of his fingers to her breast, sweeping over her nipples. She makes a little noise, wide-eyed.

“Do you want me to suck your tits, honey?” he asks her, circling her breasts with his fingers. “Do you want me to suck on your pretty nipples and leave them all swollen and pink from my mouth, baby?”

There’s an angry pink flush along the highest point of her cheeks, but she answers him, voice high and shaking. “Yeah, Daddy.”

He rewards her with a sharp press of teeth to nipple, watches her pink mouth drop open, her back arching up into his mouth.

He sucks on it, opening his mouth as wide as he can and sucking hard on her soft skin, pulling away, dancing back. Tina chases the contact, groaning every time his tongue traces her skin. He marks her up, leaves heavy bites over her small breasts, chasing down to her belly.

She has such lovely tits, his darling slut, little dollops of cream high on her chest, topped with swollen pink nipples. The muscles of her stomach tremble beneath his hand and he skates down, pulling her underwear over her thighs and shoving it past her knees. Her shorts are on the floor beside them, abandoned; the underwear restricts her. She can’t open her thighs all the way like this.

“Want me to finger you, baby?” he asks her, cupping his hand around her, watching with amusement as she squirms. “Want me to touch your lovely wet cunt, baby? You’re so wet for me. So filthy. I bet you’d love it, open you up with my fingers and make you scream, watch you come so hard, doll. My lovely little whore. I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll feel it tomorrow morning, baby, going to lick you up and make you come on nothing but my mouth. Your gorgeous little cunt was made to be split open, look at you, such a greedy girl, so hungry for my cock, aren’t you, angel?”

Tina whimpers, her entire face flushed, skin mottled red all the way down to her navel. She strains up from his hand pinning her wrists, planting her feet into the bed and bucking up into his hand, trying desperately to grind herself against him. “Please – please – “ she gasps.

“Please _what_ , baby?”

“Daddy, please, _just fucking touch me oh oh oh_ – “

And he does, grinds down the heel of his palm against her, but she’s so wet there’s no friction at all, just the heady slide of skin and arousal, thick between his fingers. He parts her lips with two fingers and uses a third to trace the outline of her clit, teasing the hood with his nail. When he swipes the pad of his finger lightly, bottom to top, she wails high again, a keening noise of appreciation. He does it again, and again, watches her entrance quiver and clench around nothing, listens to her breath hitching in her chest.

“Does that feel good, honey? Do you like that?”

Tina gasps in, out, chest heaving. “Yeah,” she manages, “Don’t stop, Daddy, feels so good, _unh_!”

Percy smiles, hidden against her skin, and pulls away abruptly. “But I shouldn’t touch you there, honey,” he says. She sobs out, high, and he kisses her stomach. “It’s not right, baby girl. What about – “ he very deliberately trails his fingers lower, pressing up against the hot tight indent of her ass, “right here?”

And Tina, God help her, Tina bucks her hips, eyes still clenched shut. He circles her ass experimentally, fingers still slippery and wet from her pussy, feels her little hole flutter against him. She’s turned her head into the skin of her upper arm and her mouth is moving – he can’t hear her, but he can recognize the way her lips form around the word _please_.

As much as he’d love to work her ass open and fuck her there, too, now is not the right time. He withdraws regretfully, refocusing back onto her pussy. She’s fucking _dripping_ , the clean sharp scent of her arousal hanging heavy in the air. The insides of her thighs glisten. He kisses the thin skin there, licks his lips.

_“Jesus_ , Tina,” he mutters, unable to help himself, presses another kiss to her leg. Long and lean, like the rest of her, and the muscles tense beneath his open mouth. He groans. Through his pants, his cock is swollen, solid, agony.

“I’m going to kiss you here now, Tina,” he says, raising his head and meeting her eyes. She’s watching him, eyes dark and hungry. “If I let go of your hands, it’ll feel better. And you won’t move, will you, baby doll?” With his free hand, he swipes a finger down her seam, watches her eyes roll back and her mouth sag open, a breathless gasp of air. “You’re going to stay perfectly still, won’t you?”

Tina nods tremulously.

“Answer me,” he says, pinching her thigh in warning.

She yelps. “Yeah,” she says, swallowing. “I’m going to – I’m going to stay still for you,” she says, and he’d have been perfectly happy with that, until she opens her mouth again and adds, “while you eat my pussy, Daddy.”

Percy groans. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he tells her, letting go of her hands and pinning her hips instead, forearm across her belly, and sinks his face into his girl’s dripping cunt.

Tina squeals at first, hips stuttering even beneath his grip, at the first tug of his teeth on her soft skin. He doesn’t bite her, really; just a warning, testing press of teeth into skin. He licks a long stripe along first her outer lips, then the inner. He needn’t have bothered, because she’s so wet her curls shine from it. She is gorgeously rosy down here, as dark and flushed as the inside of her mouth. Her scent is sharp, clean, mouthwatering; he presses an openmouthed kiss to her, and Percy moans, drunk on the taste, while Tina wails.

He sets to his task rapidly, parting her lips and sweeping the flat of his tongue against her pretty little clit. She’s squirming, hips grinding up, rocking up into his mouth.

He uses his hand to rub his finger questingly against her entrance, slipping in and sliding back out again. She feels so narrow and tight there’s a noticeable effort for him to work even a single finger in, but he takes his time, licking her lovely cunt while he hunts for that spot inside her that –

“ _Unh_!” Tina gasps out, eyes rolling back into her head.

_Oh_ , there it is. He works his finger steadily into her, just a little deeper, brushing against her G spot with every pass, keeping the pressure and pace of his tongue on her clit constant and even. Her heels are planted into the cushions and she’s bucking up against him, grinding into his mouth and his hand. Cautiously, he slides in a second finger alongside the first.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” she’s panting out with every jab of his fingers against her walls, “Oh _fuck_ , Daddy, I’m going to – I’m going to – “

“Come for me, baby girl,” Percy says coaxingly, and she fucking _does_ , voice rising up into a desperate wail and inner walls clamping down hard on his fingers. Her stomach flutters and her thighs squeeze in around his head and then she relaxes, gasping for breath, knees dropping down to either side of her.

He keeps right on licking, little spasms and aftershocks as she flutters around him. When he’s chased the last vestiges of her orgasm away she starts shifting. There’s nowhere for her to go, not pinned like this, one hundred and twenty pounds of skinny teenager against his heavier bulk.

“Oooh, Daddy, stop,” she whines, wriggling her hips to try to move away from his tongue. He’s got her so firmly pinned she can hardly move an inch. “No, Daddy, c’mon, that’s not – that _hurts_ , stop it – oh _fuck_ , what the _fuck_ , oh my _god!_ “

And then she explodes again with a scream, riding the crest of her orgasm and spiraling back up. She’s gasping out, chest heaving, fingers scrabbling and feet curling at his back, but he keeps at it. He’s not sure whether it’s all one long continuous orgasm or a series of little ones, but she’s grinding down onto his fingers, fucking down, voice half-gone.

He stops when her eyes roll back into her head and don’t come back. He raises himself onto his elbows above her, resting his weight on her; she’s so slight she sinks into the couch easily, his cock nudged between her open thighs. She lies there beneath him, her hands gripping his elbows, gasping for breath.

“ _Jesus_ ,” she says when she finally has her breath back, opening her eyes to look straight at him. There’s a wicked smirk playing about her mouth when she says, “Newt couldn’t make me come like _that_ , Daddy.”

And Percy sees _red_ , fucking furious, though he knows this was exactly what she was looking to do. He wraps one heavy hand over her throat, and Tina swallows hard and coughs. “And how did Newt make you come, princess?” he asks her, ever so gentle, rocking his hips, letting himself slide against her. “Did he eat you out like I did? Did he fuck you with his fingers like I did?” She gasps, canting, trying to cast the angle to get him to catch and come into her. “Were you dripping like him like you’re dripping for me, honey?”

“He – He – “ Tina manages, but Percy’s still having his fun, rubbing his weeping cock through her slick, catching against her hole on every pass down and on her clit on every pass up. She’s so wet, _fuck_ , and her tissues are swollen and tender from where he’s licked her. He grinds his pelvic bone against her experimentally, watching her squirm.

“God, Daddy, at least Newt _fucked_ me!” Tina hisses at him, and Percy laughs, low and dark.

“Did he? Did he _really_ fuck you, princess?” he asks her, pulling his hips back and lining his cock up with her. He begins to sink in, slowly, groaning. She’s wonderful, _wonderful_ , lovely hot wet silky heat and perfect. “I bet he couldn’t even get it all the way in,” he taunts her through clenched teeth. “I bet he got half an inch into your lovely cunt and blew his load.”

Tina can’t seem to make any noises beyond choked little _ah ah ah_ s.

She’s so tight that he has to work his hips forward, seesawing in and out, carving a space inside of her for him. He sinks into her body until his hips are settled firmly against the soft insides of her thighs, his balls heavy and hot against her.

“You’re gonna – unh – split me in two, Daddy, you’re too – unh – you’re too big,” Tina whimpers, circling her hips, tears spilling over the corners of her eyes and running into her hair.

“Christ, you’re tight, baby girl,” he groans. He grinds his pelvis hard against her and she gasps. Percy buries his smug smile into the skin of her shoulder and eases out, just a little, and then pushes back into her. She doesn’t make that noise again, but as he pulls further out and pushes back in, harder, she moans a little.

“How is it, sweetie?” he asks her, keeping up that maddeningly slow pace. He’s desperate to fuck her properly, watch her tits bounce from the force of him, but watching her fidget and twist is much more gratifying. “As good as when he did it?”

“He didn’t – we, we didn’t,” Tina sobs, and he lets her roll her hips, clumsily matching his rhythm.

“But you told me he did, baby girl,” Percy purrs into the skin of her neck. He wraps his hand around her long neck and snaps his hips, obscene slap of skin on skin, skittering past the angle that made her lose her breath before. “You weren’t lying to me, were you?”

“Fuck – _fuck_ ,” Tina cries. “Yes – yes, Daddy, okay, yes, I lied to you. I’m – _unh! –_ I’m sorry, sorry!”

He begins fucking her properly, then, slamming into her as far as he’ll go, brutal, unrelenting. Tina’s voice rises into a thin wail again and he closes his hand over her throat, squeezing warningly. He’s filling her up, over and over again, and all she can do is just lie there, take it, hips canted up.

“Are you going to come again, little girl?” he hisses. “Going to embarrass yourself again? Look at you, so needy, _fuck_ – “

He presses down on her throat, watching as she flushes, then releases, letting her breathe. He curls his hand in her hair, tugging hard, but she scrabbles at his hand. “N-Nuh,” she says, pulling his hand back down to her neck, “More – fuck – do it – _unh_! – again, oh, please!”

Percy is not one to deny his little girl. He closes his hand over her neck and her face flushes pink then dark, and she’s gasping, her cunt is clenched around him, _Jesus Christ but she’s fucking tight –_

There’s a hot gush between his legs, and when he looks down he sees her blood, leaking out of her, and with a groan he’s gone, losing his rhythm, hips snapping up into her, fucking through her slick and menstrual blood. Electric shocks course through him, an implosion of his world centred entirely around his cock and Tina’s perfect clenching cunt, stretched out around him and still fluttering weakly.

He lets go of her throat and crashes down on top of her, probably crushing her but at this point he doesn’t really care. He’s boneless, completely languid. Trapped beneath him, Tina lies stretched out, panting for breath.  

Later, when she notices the dried blood flaking off his belly and between her legs, she’ll squeal in embarrassed mortification and run off to the bath. He’ll bring her a scented bath bomb and wash her hair for her, towel her dry and dress her in her favourite pyjamas. They’ll curl up together on the sofa and he’ll suffer manfully through _The Princess Diaries_. He’ll bring her ice cream, and chocolate, and heat up wheat packs for her and bring her painkillers when she’s sore. He’ll let her fall asleep on top of him and carry her to bed. He’ll curl around her, settle her head on his chest and hold her close and stroke her hair until he falls asleep. Newt might have touched her, he’ll think sleepily, smugly, but Daddy will have always had her first.


End file.
